The shared services Core will synthesize sialic acid containing ligands of siglecs that are needed for the projects of the Lung Inflammatory Disease- Program of Excellence in Glycosciences (LID-PEG) and other PEGs. The core will accomplish its goals using chemo-enzymatic synthesis technology assembled and in routine use in the Core Leader's laboratory. Compounds targeted for synthesis in the first year will be those needed by the LID-PEG projects. Envisioned applications of the compounds include: 1) assaying the ligand binding activity of recombinant siglec reagents, 2) development of siglec-ligand decorated nanoparticles for targeting leukocytes expressing the corresponding siglec, 3) isolation of siglec counter- receptors, and 4) use as standards for MS/MS identification of glycan fragments related to siglec ligands. The Core will also synthesize compounds to meet the needs of other PEGs, and will engage in collaborative synthesis with carbohydrate chemistry groups within the PEGs for products that can benefit from the Core technology. The Executive Committee of the LID-PEG will periodically review and prioritize the list of glycans to be produced by the Shared Resources Core C. Once produced, compounds will be distributed to the LID-PEG and other PEG projects upon request. Compounds will also be made available to investigators outside the PEGs. The list of compounds available from the Core will be posted online at the LID-PEG web site and (preferably) also at the central PEG website.